wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
King Gill
King Gill was a male SeaWing king who ruled his tribe with his mate, Queen Coral. He was captured by the SkyWings and attempted a prison rebellion by convincing his opponents to lay down with him instead of fighting. However, this was stopped when Scarlet took all of his water away for months, slowly driving him mad. He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing Arena, before Tsunami was aware of their relations. Appearance Gill was a large, powerful SeaWing with pea-green scales and, as Queen Coral described, brave dark green eyes. His claws were curved and sharp, like fishhooks, and he had gold bands around his ankles. In Scarlet's arena, he was driven mad from lack of water, because of a prisoner revolution he attempted to start. After his torture, his eyes were bloodshot and his tongue was swollen and purple. His snout was flecked with blood as if he'd tried to drink his own blood. According to Clay, he looked completely insane. Sadly due to the kill-or-be-killed situation when the Dragonets were caught by Queen Scarlet and taken to the arena, Tsunami unknowingly killed her own father. Their relation was revealed in book 2 when Queen Coral asked Tsunami where Gill was. Biography Pre-Series Gill led the SeaWing army in the great war due to Queen Coral sleeping by Anemone's egg and refusing to leave her daughter's egg, in the royal hatchery. During one mission, he was captured and brought to Queen Scarlet's arena. He refused to fight for her amusement and attempted to start a prisoner revolution. For this, he was deprived of any drinking water for months, driving him to insanity and death. ''The Dragonet Prophecy'' Gill was pitted against Tsunami when Scarlet captured The Dragonets of Destiny. Gill was insane, and Tsunami had no choice but to fight him. Tsunami defeated Gill without killing him, which caused Queen Scarlet to mock her. In retaliation, she snapped his neck, staring at Scarlet with an expression that said "I'm imagining this is you," with no guilt at all. Tsunami had no idea that Gill was her father in this book. ''The Lost Heir'' After finding out that he had been taken to the SkyWing Arena and subsequently killed, Coral wondered why he would fight, saying that he would have simply talked the other dragons out of attacking. Tsunami then explained that Gill had been punished for doing so, and that Scarlet had taken away his water until he became dehydrated and driven mad. Coral then told Tsunami that he was her father, and she became overwhelmed with guilt. Coral was extremely saddened after the death of Gill, and dismissed her council that day to mourn over his death. ''The Dark Secret'' When Starflight went into Tsunami's dream with a dreamvisitor, he saw her strangling the skeleton shape of Gill. Anemone then arrived, and Tsunami tried explaining that she'd had no choice in killing her and her sister's father. Anemone then strangled Gill herself while Tsunami was trying to hold her back. That was when Starflight decided to go out of her nightmare and find another dragon's dream. ''Assassin'' King Gill met with Blister when deciding what move to make next in the war. He tried to talk everyone into peace, even though he failed. When Tempest is assassinated, he is shown grieving while still trying to keep the peace among the infuriated dragons around him. Personality Little is known about his personality, though Coral recounted to Tsunami that he was the perfect dragon to be king. He was smart, strong, of a noble family, and persuasive. His intelligence was said by Coral to rival Whirlpool's. He was also gentle, and never wanted to kill others. The strength of his personality is proven by the fact he dared stand up against Queen Scarlet, despite the consequences, which were severe. He also was said to have a way with words, shown when he was able to stop prisoners from killing him in the arena. He was said to have adored Coral's writing.The Lost Heir, page 137 Trivia * He is the only known king in the first five books. * He was killed by his own daughter, Tsunami, in the SkyWing arena, who didn't know he was her father at the time. * He is the only character to be killed by Tsunami. * According to Blister near the end of The Lost Heir, she had spies in the SkyWing arena and told Blister of Gill's death. She threatened to tell Coral if the dragonets tried to leave. * Gill is the second Seawing to be named after a body part (with the other being Webs). Gallery File:Seawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing by Joy Ang SeaWingGer.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication Gill-0.png|By Cactinablizzard the SandWingIceWing Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.59.22 PM.png|By Congela the IceWing Gill.png|By Queen Terra KingGill.png|Colored by Heron Kinggil.jpg SeaWing-Oceanic- For Heron the MudWing.png 2015-12-22_12.40.16.jpg|By Misterbobby The Lost Heir Seawings.jpg|Tsunami's Family Kinggil.jpg King_Gill.png References Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Assassin Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Kings Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:SeaWing History